Thug Life
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Karia and Saiyo are two fighters for hire. When they get involved in the gang wars between the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares life gets complicated. ***This is a crossover for Durarara but I don't think you really need to have watched that show to understand this fanfiction. I wasn't getting anywhere posting this on the crossover part so I'm counting on my fellow Basara fans!
1. Chapter 1

Karia crept leaned her head around the corner of the Blue Squares hide out. She looked back around to her partner Saiyo, "Coast clear," She whispered as she moved towards the stairs. They crept up to the next floor slowly. As they reached the top of the stairs Karia quickly grabbed Saiyo's shirt and swung her around the next corner watching the light from a flashlight shine on the place they were a second ago.

Masamune thought he had heard something and swung his flashlight around to the top of the stairs and he swore he caught something yellow. "Yukimura, go around the other side, Motochika, come with me... stay quiet." They crept down the hallway ready to sound an alert to the other Blue Squares if necessary.

Karia and Saiyo tried to keep quiet through heavy breaths. Karia saw shadows creeping closer and she heard light footsteps coming from the end of the hall. Saiyo looked around the next corner catching a boy with a red jacket and a red bandanna with a little blue square patched in the middle of it. "We're trapped Nee-san," She whispered. "There are two on this side, how many on the other side?"

"Just one."

"Okay good, take the mirror. once I count to three I want you to run as fast as you can down the stairs and to the window on the third floor. Signal the others, I can hold off until you get back with everyone else."

"But there are three of them and the one with white hair looks big."

"Just do what I tell you okay."

"Okay.."

Karia handed her sister the mirror and turned to check the progress of her targets. She wrapped her arm around her sister and prepared to activate her plan. "Alright, one, two," She waited another second to check again. "Three!" Karia almost threw Saiyo down the stairs and pulled up a knife just in time to block the one being swiped down at her face.

Saiyo ran down the stairs almost tripping twice before she slammed into the window and tilted the mirror to reflect the light outside three times before running down to meet the rest of the Yellow Scarves.

Yukimura bounded up the stairs as he called out for the rest of the Blue Squares. "We've got intruders! Yellow Scarves are in the building, move it, move it!"

Karia watched the two boys carefully as they circled her in the hallway. "Too bad, I hate having to hurt pretty girls like you," The one with the spiky white hair said. He was grinning viciously at her with one lone left eye. "I guess this won't be a problem then because I have no quarrels with hurting you." She spat back. "Well now, we have a feisty one here Motochika, She should be fun." Karia craned her head around to the brunette behind her. "You seem pretty cocky yourself little boy."

"Why don't you try saying that to someone you don't have to tilt your head up to look at _little girl_." He smirked walked forward. Karia stepped back until they had her right where they wanted her. "Karia!" She looked past the boys to see the guy she knew to be Keiji from the Yellow Scarves. "Nee-san!" She saw her sister push past the guy. The Blue Square with the brown hair grabbed Karia's arm while she wasn't paying attention and twisted it behind her back while wrapping his other arm securely around her waist. Her knife clattered to the ground as she felt the cold steel of his press against her throat. "Don't take another step!" He ordered to the Yellow Scarves.

Kida watched the scene unfold as he joined Keiji at the top of the stairs. Kida didn't want the girl to get hurt but she wasn't a real Yellow Scarf and he had to think for his gang first. "Go ahead, she's not a true Yellow Scarf, I don't need her." Kida said as back up for the Blue Squares came down the stairs. "Thats my sister you jackass!" Saiyo yelled at him. Kida didn't look at her, he couldn't.

"What's it going to be Yellow Scarves?" Masamune asked. "Like I said I don't need her," Their leader replied again. "Oh? Is that so?" Masamune pressed his knife tighter into the girls neck, making it just deep enough for it to bleed a little. The girl hissed at him and tried to twist her arm out of his grip causing him to hold it tighter. "Not so fast little girl."

Karia tried to struggle again but to no avail. She grinned as she tried one more time, While her captivator though she was trying to worm her way out she was really just trying to get the knife she kept in a slot inside her jacket sleeve loose. She felt the handle slip and fall into her waiting hand. She sliced the boy's wrist and sprung free from his grasp turning to face him on the other side of the hallway. "Nice work Karia," Kida said. "Well, are we going to stand around or are we going to get this party started?" Karia asked.

Masamune smirked at the girls last comment. "Yea, why don't we party?" He said and the gang members started charging for each other. He went straight to the girl but was stopped by another older girl with bright ginger hair and a nasty scowl. She moved her hand up to point a gun at him but Masamune acted quicker and moved up right in front of her with his knife. She pulled out a knife of her own fended him off as best as she could.

Karia wanted to pay the boy back but was stopped by a guy with white hair that came to a point at his forehead. He had a bat and swung it at her side. She tried to jump over it but it hit her legs and she fell face first into the linoleum tiled floor. He tried to smash the bat into her head but she managed to roll away and use her feet to swipe his legs out from under him. He got up quickly and swung the bat hard into her arm. Karia swayed from the impact but pushed herself off from the wall and headbutted the guy in the chest sending them both down. Karia landed on top of him and wasted no time in using her knees to pin him down. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to push her knife blade down at his throat. She pushed harder as she slowly shifted one knee to pin down his arm. Once she had it pinned he rolled back and used his feet to push her off of him. He backed Karia into the rails of the stairs and swung again. the bat hit one of the bars and Karia grabbed the end of it and pulled it through another bar trying to rip it out of his hands. The bat fell down the stairwell and Karia smirked triumphantly. Mitsunari just growled and lunged at her punching her in the gut. Karia's eyes widened and she coughed and went to her knees. "Damn, you're fast." She choked out as she ducked a front kick. Karia pushed her feet and slid forward to grab the only leg the guy was standing on and pulled it forcefully towards herself causing him to land flat on his back. She crawled over him but he wrapped his legs around her and flipped them over. Karia wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her knee up painfully into his abdomen. She pushed him away and they stood back up to face each other. Karia glanced around to see that the boy she wanted to fight had tackled someone down the stairs and her sister was fighting a tall lanky boy with light brown hair. Mitsunari threw a right jab which she blocked with her forearm. The block hurt but it was better her arm then her face. Karia tried for an uppercut but he moved his head out of the way at the last second leaving her open for him punch her in the side of her upper chest. "Shit!" She hissed as her hand went to where he had punched her. She snapped her leg up to kick him in the jaw, whipping his head back. She was knocked into the stairs by a roundhouse kick when he had recovered. Her ears were ringing painfully as he pushed her over the other side of the rail.

Karia grabbed hold of the rail and stealthily swung herself over to the middle section of the stairs. She saw the boy she wanted to fight at the bottom of the stairs fighting a guy who looked like a boxing rapper from her side. She tried to make her way down but was stopped by a guy with brown hair that stood up in the back and three green face paint markings one on his nose and one on each cheek.

"Never seen a girl with a weapon like mine." The brunette laughed innocently. "And i'll kick your ass with it." Saiyo chuckled. Yukimura raised two long pipes, swinging the first down towards her head as he leapt in the air. Saiyo lunged forward as he was still in mid leap and thrust her fist up at his abdomen. He landed painfully on the floor. Saiyo twirled the long pipe in her fingers, smiling proudly. Yukimura was on his hands and knees, so Saiyo took the opportunity to swing her pole under his stomach. He coughed and Saiyo rested the pole across the back of her shoulders, chuckling. Saiyo was hit from behind with a lengthy metal chain. She went to the ground, rolling over to see who her attacker was. A tall, sullen looking man with long gray hair falling in his face. "The hell...?" She croaked as she attempted to recover. "Yukimura, i'll take care of this girl..." He chuckled, glaring hungrily down at her. Mitsuhide drew his chain back and prepared to swing it at her again. She rolled out of range and leapt on her feet. Saiyo clenched her long pipe, taking an offensive stance. Mitsuhide raised a hand and motioned for her to come at him.

Karia's hand went to cheek after her opponent slashed it open with a knuckle blade. Judging the wound Karia grimaced, "That's going to leave a scar you know!" She yelled as she threw one of her smaller knives at him. "You expect me to be upset about that?" He asked. Karia launched at him grabbing his shoulders and throwing her knees into his chest to send him to the ground. "Jeez you're one tough little thing! What's your name by the way; mines Sasuke," He shoved her off of him and rolled back to his feet. "Karia." Sasuke shot his arm out and dug into her forearm with the sharpened metal claws on his fingers. "Son of bitch!" She cried out as she yanked her arm away. The metal claws tore away her skin leaving five nasty trails of blood to run down and drip off of her own finger tips. "Those will probably turn into scars too by the way," Sasuke smirked. Karia tossed a jab at his right and he did the same, their first connecting. "Fuck!" Sasuke's knuckle blade sunk into her own knuckles. He pulled his fist back and moved to swing again but Karia slid to the side and punched him in the cheek with the same fist smearing blood across his green face paint. Sasuke jumped to the left and slipped on a small puddle of blood and slid down a few stairs. Karia picked him up from the back of his shirt as he grabbed her ankle and yanked it up. Karia fell face first into the stairs and Sasuke pressed her face into the stairs with his knee. Karia pushed her body up as hard as she could and rolled Sasuke onto his back. They stood up and Sasuke tried to pull a roundhouse kick but Karia ducked low and pounced, her head connecting with his jaw. She swiped at him with a knife cutting him on the upper arm before Sasuke moved his leg in between hers and kicked the back of her knee. He pushed her back and she landed on her butt on the stairs. Sasuke tried to pin her down but she grabbed both of his wrist and they both rolled painfully down the stairs crashing into the Yellow Scarf member Ieyasu who was fighting Masamune. Sasuke landed on top and pinned her legs down with his knees and the arm he wasn't holding down was pinned by his elbow. Ieyasu snuck his arm in between them and lifted Sasuke off of his ally slamming him against the wall on the third floor.

Mitsuhide lashed his chain out at her feet, but Saiyo jumped to avoid it. As she was distracted by the chain, Mitsuhide plunged a fist in her abdomen. She fell to her knees and Mitsuhide lifted his knee. Before it could connect with her jaw, she leaned out of the way and kicked his other knee. He staggered back from her, chuckling creepily. Saiyo took her stance and slowly stepped towards him. He swung his leg and she dodged it, coming back for a roundhouse kick with her left leg. He was knocked backwards, off of his feet. "Damn, that's one hell of a kick, little one."

"I am only a year younger than my sister. Sixteen, hardly little."

"You're right. So short yet..."

His eyes trailed to her well endowed chest. "Focus on the fight you creep." She whined, darting forward with punch ready. Mitsuhide grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. Saiyo stepped on his foot, then elbowing his groin. He cringed, releasing her. Saiyo leapt and kicked him again, only this time in the side of the head. He was sent into a metal barrel and knocked unconscious.

"I was hoping i'd get to fight you little girl," Masamune smirked. "My name is Karia asshole," she spat. "I was right you are a feisty one."

"I bet your pal wouldn't think i'm so 'pretty' now would he?"

Masamune looked her up and down from her bloodied cheek to her bloodstained boots. "I don't know, red seems to suit you." He noticed the ugly claw marks on her arm and her bloodied knuckles on the opposite hand. She had a bruise on her forearm just above the claw marks and a swollen cheek as well as several bruises on her legs, not to mention the small scratch on her neck he had placed earlier. She spat a little blood from her mouth and drew another knife from the supply hidden in her jacket. "Maybe not 'pretty' but you sure as hell look intimidating, and you are still kind of hot," He admitted amusingly. "Shut up and fight me pretty boy," She snapped. Her body ached from her two previous fights and she could still feel the blood dripping from both of her hands and her cheek. The blood was making the hilt of her knife slick and hard to hold onto as well as the floor around her. He raised his knife and they charged for each other at the same time.

Masamune swung his knife in a arc with both hands on the hilt towards Karia's head. Karia twirled to the side and her knife met with Masamune's. Karia was standing sideways pushing her arm backwards against Masamune's trying to overpower him. Masamune knocked her knife out of her hands and tried to swipe at her. Karia ducked grabbing Masamune's arm. Masamune pulled Karia up and locked his arm around her throat-chest area. "This looks familiar," Masamune smirked. "Oh yea?" Karia sunk her teeth into his arm and tightened her grip from where she grabbed his arm. "Dammit!" Masamune yanked his arm trying to her her to let go. Karia took her opportunity to dart for her discarded picked it up and spun around from her crouched position and cut his leg. Masamune tackled Karia to the ground pinning her on her back. Masamune pressed his knife down towards her throat Karia had to use both hands to keep the blade from her skin. She rolled them over swung her leg around so that her knee was pressing down on the side of his neck. Masamune laid there for a moment making a choking sound before he rolled his legs up into backflip taking her head back down to the ground. Karia stood up and pulled another knife out of her jacket.

"My turn, I suppose?" A majestic voice spoke from behind Saiyo. "Hm?" Saiyo turned to see a provocatively dressed woman standing there, poised, with a gun hanging at her side curled in her bony fingers. She slowly lifted it to her face. "Let's exterminate you quickly." Nohime chuckled melodically. Saiyo flew aside as the bullet lodged in the concrete wall. She sped under her arm and forced a palm in her elbow, causing the gun to drop. She slipped another from a thigh holster and shot at the ground by her feet. Saiyo continuously flipped out of the way as bullets zipped towards her. She spun on one hand, her legs straight as they propelled in the forceful kicks towards Nohime. The other gun flew down the stairshaft and Nohime was left weaponless. Saiyo stood back on her feet and slipped the yellow hoodie off, discarding it to the floor. Underneath was a yellow tanktop over tight black shorts and clunky steel toed combat boots. She tightened her high, straight ponytail, blowing the strands of bright red bangs out of her eyes. Then, Saiyo raised her fists and glared at the woman. "Aren't you one of those sisters that's hired by groups to fight with them or do their dirty work?"

"Yes."

"You and your older sister are quite the threat. I'll bet the other has been taken care of by now, I might as well do my part."

"You wish. Nee-san would never be beaten by one of you guys. And neither will I!" She declared. "We'll see about that." Nohime chuckled. She seemed so calm and confident to Saiyo, which made her want to break this woman even more. Saiyo swung the pipe at her ankles, but she easily dodged. Next, she stepped towards her, swiping her fist to the side of her head. She hit Nohime's temple. The woman clutched her head as she regained her balance. "You little brat."

"Can't deny that." She joked. Nohime darted towards her, long nails pointed. She quickly struck at Saiyo's face to try and scratch her. Saiyo bent backwards to avoid one, but her index finger made contact with her neck, scraping a long cut across the length of her neck. Blood trickled from the edges and seeped through her yellow tank top. "I'll repay that with interest." Saiyo growled, throwing combos of kicks and skillful hits from her arms and palms. After a knee sunk into her stomach, Saiyo forced her palm up under her nose, hearing a satisfying crack. "That was the interest." She huffed confidently. Nohime doubled over, coughing up blood and then raising her head to look at her. Her eyes trailed to the gun Saiyo kicked from her grasp, laying a few feet away. Saiyo moved before Nohime, darting to the gun. The older woman took off too. Saiyo dove, grasping the gun and landing on her back with the barrel pointed in between her eyes. "Now, killing someone isn't in my job description. So, I want you to go get that nose tended to while i find my sister."

"You can't just abandon a fight, we're finishing this."

"No one is supposed to die yet, so I consider it finished as it is."

Nohime straightened and stormed away. Saiyo sighed out of relief, her breath heavy as she stood and went up a flight of stairs. She reached the floor where she saw her sister's short, sharply cut red hair. "Nee-san!" she shouted, then seeing a knife, thrown for her hand, plunged in a brunettes eye. Karia looked as mortified as the witnesses. "Oh god." She gasped, rushing over to him and quickly snatching the blade from his eye. His hands were covered with blood as he cradled the injured area. "I'm so sorry i never meant to do that, i thought you were skilled enough to dodge!"

"I am skilled enough, you just...it's your fault you idiot!"

"Sorry sorry! We have to get this taken care of, get Kida!"

Saiyo rushed down the steps, tripping down at least an entire flight, to the ground floor. Kida was leaning against the building on the phone. "Izaya, when i get there, i'm going to kill you!" He stood, screaming into the phone. "You bastard i was looking for her here and you knew where she was the whole time!"

"Kida!"

"Saiyo? What happened to your neck?"

"We have a serious injury, we need to get him to the hospital!"

"I was heading there now. Get whoever it is down here."

As he spoke, Karia fell out of the building, supporting Masamune. "He's a blue square."

"But he needs help!" Saiyo pleaded. "I don't care, he's an enemy, leave him here."

"Kida, we can't."

"I'm paying you to follow my orders and be loyal! Leave that scum here, we have to get to the hospital!"

"We're taking him!" Karia insisted, laying Masamune down and shoving Kida against a wall by his shirt. "We are helping this guy! Besides i don't want you to talk about loyalty when you willing gave him permission to kill me, so screw you!"

Kida pushed her aside and took off towards the hospital. "I have someone to help. Go look for a guy named Saburo." Masamune wheezed. Saiyo, shirt nearly soaked with her own, and some from other people's blood, took off and went to the crowd of blue squares. They tensed and some posed to fight, but she put her hands in her air. "I'm just looking for a guy named Saburo. Masamune said he could get us to the hospital."

"I'm Saburo," A light brunette with three others came forward. "We have to hurry!" Saiyo shouted frantically. The four followed her and Saburo started up the van. The sisters got Masamune in the van and they sped off.

Saiyo wandered around the hospital, surrounded by curtains separating patients from one another. She heard Izaya's voice from one section and popped her head in through the fabric. He was being shaken by an angry Kida. Rin, this girl who had a complicated relationship with Kida, was laying unconscious in the bed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I give information to those who ask for it, if the Blue Squares want a way to get back at their enemies i obliged."

"Well you broke our deal!"

Izaya shrugged and chuckled. "I got money either way."

Saiyo thought about that intently as she found her way back to Masamune's hospital room. "Nee-san come here."

"What is it?"

"I saw Rin unconscious in a room and her heart rate was consistent with someone in a coma. Kida was angry with Izaya."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing I guess..."

"We did our job and we don't need to involve ourselves in his personal problems."

Saiyo shrugged and walked out of the room. "You seem to be pretty involved with that guy's personal problems," She mumbled.

Masamune was still out of it from when the put him under to do surgery on his eye. Karia sighed for the umpteenth time from where she sat in a chair next to his hospital bed. "I feel like such a bitch," she huffed. There was a knock at the door and Karia saw the tall lanky boy with the thin ponytail that had been in the first group of Blue Squares. "So what exactly happened?" He asked. "I, um... threw a knife in his eye..."

"Seriously?!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Well how bad is it?"

"He went into surgery and they had to completely remove his right eye..."

"Holy crap! You permanently blinded him in one eye!"

"Stop making me feel worse!"

"He's my best friend!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Karia shouted finally. "I-I'm just going to go now..." He slinked out of the room and left. Karia growled and put her head in her hands. She heard another knock on the door. "Oh great someone else make me wanna feel worse about this!" She yelled. "I just came to check on the patient..." A blonde nurse said hesitantly. "Oh, i'm sorry..." The nurse came in and checked on whatever she had come to check on. "If my little sister comes in here tell her that I went to get something and that i'll be back soon." She said as she left.

Masamune opened his one good eye when he woke up and saw a red headed blur. "Karia?"

"Nope, her sister... my names Saiyo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd watch over you until she got back."

"Huh?"

"She's been sitting here at your side ever since we brought you here. She really feels like shit."

"Well how bad is it?"

Saiyo looked down at the floor and didn't answer him for a good amount of time. "Well?" He asked again. "They had to completely remove your right eye..."

"...shit."

Karia walked in the door with a plastic bag. "Oh, you're awake..." She said. "Hey, Nee-san... i'll see you at home okay?"

"Uh, yea..."

Karia took her seat and looked over awkwardly at Masamune. "Does it...hurt?"

"No, not right now anyway. Painkillers must be working."

"I guess so."

"So what's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh! It's for you actually..." She stuttered as she reached into the bag and handed Masamune a long thin box. "The hell?" He asked as he lifted the top off of the box. Inside was a black leather eye patch. Masamune picked it up and held it in front of his face. "I-I didn't mean to offend you by it.."

"No, no... I actually like it. Thanks."

"I, just figured it would look better than a plain bandage."

"Hey, Karia."

"Yea?"

"Don't feel bad about it. It was a gang fight I mean you go into it expecting to get hurt, you see?"

"I can't help it. Your half blind now..."

"Not blind enough to tell that you still look pretty hot."

"Wh- I- Is that really necessary!" she blurted out. Masamune laughed at her embarrassed reaction.

"It's good to see that you are awake and laughing Mr. Date." The blonde nurse said as she walked in. "Miss, you should let me take a look at your injuries as well, before they get infected and get worse."

"Alright."

Karia followed the nurse to a different hospital room where she was prompted to take a seat. "I'm going to have to ask you to hold as still as you can. This is going to hurt." Karia hissed as the alcohol was poured onto her most serious wound that Sasuke had left on her right arm. All five clawed gashes felt like they were on fire. After that the same treatment was applied to her cheek and her left fist. After everything was wrapped up Karia stood to leave. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm not done with you yet." The nurse pushed her back down on the seat by her shoulder. "Those wounds were caused by metal blades and claws yes?"

"Yea?"

"Then you need a shot to make sure that you don't get tetanus."

"I think I'm good. Me and shots don't tend to get along well."

"If it isn't treated and you get the tetanus disease and it could become fatal..."

"Fine, give me the damn shot."

After the nurse left and Karia had her fair share of pouting, she calmed down and wondered why Masamune was staying with her. "I wanted to wait until the nurse left to tell you that you're pretty cool and everything, but this kind of thing can't happen. You're a Yellow Scarf."

"I'm not, actually. I'm being paid. But, I get it, you can't fraternize with the enemy."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you around. Who knows, maybe I'll take out one of your eyes."

"I doubt you could catch me," Karia laughed as Masamune disappeared through the door. It was kind of a shame, she'd enjoyed him for the cocky jerk that he was.

Saiyo peered in shops as she walked past them, avoiding going home because she didn't feel like being left to her thoughts with no distractions. Lately, she was feeling a little down. She felt like her and Karia could be so much more, but they were trapped in a life of crime. Renowned for their skills, gangs kept calling them for help. An endless cycle.

"Could you use some company?" A familiar voice said to her.

"Not from you, thanks." She spat at Izaya. "I've been following you anyway, you might as well let me join you."

"Only if you tell me what you did to Kida."

"The blue squares wanted some revenge, I gave them an opportunity by striking at Kida on a personal level."

"That is low. But, coming from you I'm not surprised."

"Well nevermind that. I need to hire you. _Only_ you."

"You aren't very trustworthy. Tell me what you have in mind before I decide."

"There's a new gang starting up and I've found the leader. I need you to get into Raira Academy and make sure he gets an invitation to attend there."

"Why me? And just why in general?"

"I'm doing what I do best," he gave a prolonged look of amusement, "stirring up trouble."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, it'll be easy right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Infiltrating the school was effortless for Saiyo. She gracefully slipped through a window she had unlocked with a pin and dropped to the floor of the main office. Once she got into the student database, she found the entry wait list and replaced the number one name with the one Izaya had given her. "Ryuugamine Mikado..." she whispered as she typed it in. _I guess that's it_, she thought to herself. It was easy enough, though she wondered how a freshman could run an online gang in Tokyo from a suburb. Then again, Kida was the leader of the yellow scarves, and that was nothing to scoff at. she remembered the day he hired Saiyo and her sister. Karia immediately had issues from taking orders from someone so much younger than herself. Kida is even a few years younger than Saiyo.

'One more favor, lure out my short fused old friend for me.' a text she had just received from Izaya. "Shizuo..?" Saiyo sighed, deciding she should get out of the school. As she walked to the bar Shizuo works at, she couldn't help but laugh. Gang violence was so common these days that no one even questioned the large quantity of blood on her clothing. As soon as she swung the door to the seedy bar open, Shizuo's eyes darted to her. He left from behind the counter and came outside. "You're just walking around with all this blood on you? You're gonna get challenged if you aren't careful."

"That's got nothing to do with why I'm here, but thanks for the concern."

"What are you doing here, then?" He lit another cigarette as he eyed her.

"Well...look, don't get mad or anything, but Izaya wanted me to lure you out."

"Than-" CLANG

A stop sign was bashed over Shizuo's head, however he did not falter. He just took a deep inhale from his recently lit cigarette and closed his eyes. "How do you like your own weapon being used against you, hm?" Izaya chuckled sadistically. "I...za...ya...DAMN YOU!" Shizuo spun around and snatched the stop sign from him, swiping first at his feet, then at his neck. "BASTARD!" He roared as Izaya backflipped out of the stop sign's reach. "I haven't seen one of these in too long," Saiyo snickered, sitting on a rail to watch the events unfold.

After a block or so of Ikebukuro was wrecked by mostly Shizuo, Izaya decided it was his cue to disappear into the shadows. "I remember the first time I ever saw the two of you fight, I was horrified."

"You and Karia were with Celty then."

"She was beating up some thugs when the two of us walked by her. That was right after meeting Izaya, he wanted to hire us for our very first job. Then, Celty noticed us. When the three of us began talking after a year of not seeing her, you and Izaya started all the commotion just around the corner. Your display of strength was the most impressive thing I had ever seen other than Celty."

"Things were different then."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Karia hadn't killed anyone. These stupid gang wars were non existent and now you're playing right into them."

"If you want to know the truth, I don't think the Blue Squares or Yellow Scarves are going to be around much longer after what Izaya did what I suspect he did."

"What did that bastard do now?"

"So, Kida has that Rin girl you know? Well the Blue Squares apparently wanted to get some leverage and went to Izaya. He practically handed her over on a silver platter. She's in the hospital right now and it seemed to me like she was in a coma. Could be medically induced depending on how much pain she was in."

"They're all just kids...even you and Karia are too young for this."

"It doesn't matter how old any of us are. If you're in a gang, you're in."

"You're not in a gang, so get the hell out of all this before you get killed."

"I couldn't get out now, too many people would still come knocking on our door, you know that. Besides, nee-san and I are capable of protecting ourselves."

"You should have more protection, dammit! You both should."

"Don't get angry, Shizuo, please? If you think I should be protected, why don't you protect me yourself?"

"Hmph."

Saiyo snorted and shook her head. _Like he would ever actually care enough to protect me all the time..._

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you'll what?"

"Protect you. A-and Karia." He cleared his throat. "Shizuo are you offering to devote your time to protecting me?"

"There's gotta be a lot of targets on your back, so yeah, don't get all sappy."

"I won't get sappy, but I will thank you," She leapt off the rail and forced a hug. The top of Saiyo's head hardly reached his collar bone.

Shizuo took another puff from his cigarette and patted the top of her head. She pulled away when her phone rang. It was Karia, so she answered it right away. "Nee-san?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Shizuo, he's decided to protect me-um, us."

"Uh...o-okay? Should I get dinner for him too then?"

Saiyo looked up at Shizuo for an answer, but he shrugged. "Yeah, get him something."

Shizuo followed her home in silence. They rounded a corner into an alley where a dark figure was taking out some thug trash. "Celty?!" Saiyo beamed, skipping excitedly over to her. After she was done, Celty pulled out her phone and began clicking away. 'Hello, Saiyo. Why are you and Shizuo walking around at this time?'

"He just left a street brawl with Izaya and wanted to make sure I was safe walking home."

'I heard what happened to that girl, what all do you know?'

"Only what I picked up from a little eavesdropping. Izaya practically gave her to the blue squares and they did some damage from what I could tell. I don't know what'll happen now. Either Kida retires or the war will get even worse."

Celty crossed her arms and turned away from Saiyo for a moment. "I should probably get home though, and I'm sure you have to do something with these guys. So, I'll see you around, tell Shinra hello for me," Saiyo smiled and waved as her and Shizuo left the alley. _I'd better leave them here, I need to see what Izaya is planning now. This could be troublesome,_ Celty thought as she leapt gracefully onto her black bike and sped off with a low hum of her engine blazing through Ikebukuro.

"Its about time you guys are back, I got some sushi since its close," Karia told them upon their arrival. Saiyo heard simon endorsing their sushi from below them and chuckled. "Yeah, its close all right."

"So, Shizuo, thanks for looking after Saiyo while she walks home. You can eat something, but I think we'll be just fine on our own."

"A lot of shit is gonna go down after this, I don't want you guys getting mixed up in it."

"We won't be. Since we don't have permanent ties to anyone, we're safe."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Shizuo reached for his lighter. "You're not smoking in our house!" Karia insisted. He sighed and turned towards the door, "I'll catch you later, Saiyo. Don't be stupid and get killed or something."

"Oh. Okay, well bye. Thanks..."

Shizuo stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading from their front door. He clenched his fists, looking for something to hit or throw. The dumpster near him was soon careening into the street, frightening pedestrians who weren't aware of his monstrous strength. "Dammit!" He cursed at nothing and no one in particular.

The sisters were both awakened early the next morning by a phone ringing. It was Saiyo's cell. The caller ID displayed the last person she wanted to talk to: Izaya Orihara. "What do you want?"

"Meet me at my office so we can chat,"

"Is it an emergency?"

"Hm, it could be."

"Oh fine."

Karia glared at her phone, bangs falling in her eyes from her extreme bedhead. "What does whoever that bastard was want?!"

"Izaya needs us to go to his office."

A petite, meek woman let them inside. "Since when do you have a receptionist?"

"She's fun to play with."

"I wouldn't have expected any other answer," Karia huffed.

"So what is this about?" Saiyo asked as the two sat at his desk. Izaya held up a finger, "wait."

Five agonizing minutes later, someone else knocked at the door. The secretary rushed to the door as Izaya held up a whip. Saiyo and Karia shook their heads at Izaya's torturous attitude. "Come in," he invited with a sadistic smile. The man who entered was wearing an excess of blue, which automatically made the sisters nervous. After the job with the yellow squares, they had hoped to be out of this gang war. "My friend here is the leader of the Blue Squares."

"Oh, hello," Karia said cautiously. "You did some pretty heavy damage to my guys, Masamune is for sure gonna live with that for the rest of his life. After we took the girl, Kida is gonna be pretty steamed and I want some insurance that I'm not gonna get killed," he explained. "We were looking to get out of the crossfire when hell breaks out, so-"

"I'll pay you no less than a small fortune."

"How small a fortune are we talking?"

"2 mill."

"Mill as in...two million yen?"

"I'm tryin' to put a price on my life here,"

"Nee-san..." Saiyo looked intently at her sister. Their money problems would be nonexistent, they could move to a nice place further in the city. "We just have to protect you, correct? No gang fights unless they come for you?"

"It'll be easy."

"I guess we'll do it then," Saiyo and Karia shook his hand, then turned back to Izaya. "Is this the only reason you wanted to talk to us?"

"I thought I'd help with the business transaction. You'll get the money upfront, correct?" Izaya looked to the gang leader. He waved in another man holding a suitcase. "Kyohei, on the desk."

He had a solemn face with a blue hat hiding most of his hair. As soon as he did what he was told, Kyohei left the room without a word. Izaya opened the case and, as they assumed, it contained an immense amount of money. "Wow..." They both said in unison. "We should get going."

The sisters stood, Saiyo waved goodbye to Izaya as they followed the gang leader out. "My name is Streak."

"Streak? Because of speed, or skill or what?" Karia asked. "I ran naked through a baseball game once. Earned my title as Streak."

"Uh huh...well, I'm Karia, this is Saiyo."

"Hey kid, they took the deal. What do you wanna do?"

"That's harsh, but if that's the case, I've already done what I gotta do."

Izaya hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "This should be fun, hm?" He asked the receptionist. "You're evil." She whispered.

The two sat awkwardly in the Blue Squares base, looking around at the members they had fought and injured. Nohime was particularly feisty with her sharp glares towards Saiyo. Masamune, however, was awfully friendly with Karia. A pair named Erika and Walker had tried being social with Saiyo as well. "You guys are pretty badass," Walker complimented. "Yeah, Nohime will probably hate you for the rest of eternity. She holds grudges."

"I didn't think I'd ever be working with you guys..." Saiyo laughed awkwardly.

"Listen up!" Streak shouted to his followers. "We got the extra security set up so I don't want any holes for that brat to crawl through, got it?!"

Izaya roamed the streets as the sun began setting, looking for a bear to poke. Luckily Shizuo crossed his path. He found the perfect opportunity to lite a fire in him and threw a pebble at his head. Shizuo turned to him and growled, throwing his cigarette aside and preparing to charge. He lifted a conveniently placed vending machine. "IZAYA!"

"Can't we ever have a nice conversation? There's so much juicy news to share!"

"Shut up so I can kill you!"

"You don't even want to hear what I have to say about some little red heads who are getting into a sticky situation?"

"What about Saiyo?!"

"Just Saiyo that you're worried about, hm? Well, you've made my decision for me then, HAHA!" Izaya belted out his deranged laughter before dodging the machine and racing off.

"You hear something?" Yukimura asked. "Nah," Sasuke shook his head and leaned back on the barrel he was sitting against. "I dunno, maybe we should check."

"If you want to, go ahead."

Yukimura peered around the area, and thought there was nothing there until he was hit from behind. Sasuke heard him croak, and leapt up. A flash of yellow warned him, so instead of warning the others, he ran to check on Yukimura leaving an opening for the enemy.

Magoichi and Keiji discretely maneuvered through the base. No one saw it coming, except Izaya, who sat on the roof of the neighboring building to watch his masterpiece unfold. "Okay, we're close enough let's look at the target." Magoichi pulled out the envelope and slid the picture into her hand. "Are you kidding?" she gasped. "We have no choice," She clenched the picture and put it back in her pocket.

They looked at the map of the base and snuck behind the barrier near the leader's 'throne'. Saiyo and Karia were on either side of it, not thinking there was anything to worry about. Suddenly, a shot from Magoichi's gun sent the base into alert and Karia scrambled to her feet in order to get Streak out of the building. Since she was taking care of Streak, Saiyo went looking for the source of the shot. "Keiji, Magoichi?"

"What are you doing here, Saiyo you can't be working with them," Keiji patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, we were offered a lot of money to protect the leader after what happened to Rin. We couldn't turn it down."

"I guess that explains it," Magoichi whispered. She pulled the cloth out from her belt loop and sprung at Saiyo. They fell to the ground as Saiyo struggled to get away. Magoichi got the cloth tied around her mouth so her calls for help were pointless over the panic. More yellow scarves flooded inside the base at the sign of the gunfire. Keiji was hesitant, but he knew what he had to do. He bound Saiyo and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said as she began to tear up.

Karia lead Streak out of the building through a back entrance. "Are okay from here?" Karia asked. "Yea I should be" Karia looked back over her shoulder. "Im going back to make sure my sister's alright." With a nod from Streak she ran back into the building. By this point most of the Yellow Scarves had infiltrated the building and Karia found herself fighting against the people she had fought with against the Blue Squares only a couple days prior. She had only a moment to scan the area for her sister before a yellow and black fist came flying towards her face. She ducked under the fist and pushed herself off the ground in order to headbutt her opponent in the chest. Ieyasu landed on the ground hard and Karia leapt over him and disappeared into the mass of gang members. "Masamune!" She called as she worked her way to him. He had one of the other Blue Squares, Kojuro at his side helping him fight a guy with a white hat and a chick with long blond hair. "Have you seen Saiyo?" She asked and she side stepped to avoid the blond haired girls knives. "Last time I saw her she was looking around for whoever fired the gun," Masamune told her as he ducked to avoid Kenshin's right hook. "Shit, this is chaos," she growled, running to a corner away from the fighting and pulling out her phone. When she was about to dial her sister's number, she glanced around at the concrete and saw Saiyo's phone smashed to pieces. "Oh great." The next best person to call seemed like Shizuo, so she held the phone up to her ear and waited for a response. "Saiyo wasn't picking up her phone, what's going on?" He said gruffly as he answered. "Her cell is trashed, I don't know where she is that's why I called you."

"What's that noise?"

"Gang war, that's why I'm worried."

"Shit, get out of there, I'll get Celty." He hung up and Karia looked for the easiest route to an exit.

Saiyo felt herself being thrown into a van, but the doors had not locked her in yet. She took the opportunity to gnaw at the bracelet around her wrist that Celty made for her as a young girl. It was thin plastic woven together, so with desperate vigor, it fell off and she flung it with her teeth out of the van. Magoichi had noticed, however she didn't pick it up. Honestly, she was hoping someone would take the hint and find her. Just because she was carrying out orders didn't mean she wanted Saiyo to get hurt. However, considering the damage done to Rin, that was a slim possibility.

When the blindfold was taken off, Saiyo couldn't see anything more than she could before. It was cold and, she guessed, damp due to the continuous dripping all around her. The rope securing her to a metal chair wouldn't were heavy footsteps coming towards her now, and she frantically peered through the darkness to see who. The only hint she got was a backhand across her left cheek. Finally, a dim lightbulb was clicked on. This mature Yellow Scarf was new to her. His face was contorted into a strange smirk, almost black beady eyes scanning her. "That was from the boss."

"Who are you? One of the street thugs he uses for manpower?"

"Yeah, I'm an outside guy, just 'cause I don't have fancy martial arts or weapon skills like you brats."

"What are you doing here, then? Where is here?"

"Can't tell you that sweet cheeks. All you gotta know is that I'm Donzo and I'm gonna be takin' care of you for a little while."

"Taking care of me? What's going on, please?"

"You're cute when you're scared. The boss said I could do what I want with you, but that I have to keep you at least barely alive." He slid off his yellow jacket and came closer. Saiyo cringed as he ran his filthy hands through her hair, then yanking it up to bring her eyes to his. "Don't worry, I'll make you like it."

"NO, HELP!"

Karia had to knock out a couple of guys before getting out. She raced around the perimeter of the hideout, looking for a signs of a struggle. "Karia!" Shizuo shouted from behind her. He got off of Celty's bike, clutching something in his hand. Celty began typing on her phone. 'Its the one I made her,' it read. "What?"

Shizuo dangled the bracelet from his fingers. "She left us a sign, you can tell she chewed it off," Karia murmured as she examined it. "I'm gonna fucking kill whoever did this."

"We all are," Karia growled as Celty nodded with her. 'Where are we going to start?' Celty's screen read. "I don't know, dammit."

"Skid marks?" Karia asked. "I didn't see any."

"Well we can assume the yellow scarves got her."

'Not necessarily, from all the jobs you two did, there are a lot of enemies that could have done it,' Celty explained. "But, during a gang war, it wouldn't be too far fetched for it to be them."

"Let's search the hideouts," Shizuo suggested. It sounded like a good place to start.

_How many days has it been? Probably not even one. It feels like an eternity in hell the more that disgusting man breathes. _

"The boss told me not to give you any food, so I got you somethin' to drink."

"Is it drugged?"

"Nah,"

Saiyo let him pour the liquid down her throat. It didn't taste off to her, but there are plenty of drugs and poisons undetected by senses.

"Boss thinks I'm gettin' too attached to you, so he's gonna be comin' around every so often to make sure I'm doin' some damage. We can't just keep havin' fun anymore. Sorry about this, sweet cheeks," Donzo said as he stood and encroached on her with fists drawn.

When it was over, she had lost count of the broken bones and bruises. The metal chair she'd been strapped to was tipped over after a kick to the ribs, the right side of her face numb from constant contact with the cold concrete. She'd been like that for days, or possibly weeks, since Donzo had stayed away for some reason. Maybe she was supposed to lay here and finally die, alone. _If I hadn't been so weak, I could've avoided all of this...I'm sorry Karia. I'm sorry Shizuo, and Celty and Shinra and everyone..._

_I never got to tell you, Shizuo...I..._

There was sudden light piercing her eyes. The sun reigned down warm rays on her for the first time in what seemed like forever. A tall figure was coming toward her hastily, their identity blocked by the blinding light. She assumed it was just another thug, since different ones came every once in a while. The ropes were cut, raising suspicion in her. Familiar arms scooped her up and she finally saw their face. _Shizuo..._

"You're safe, Saiyo," he cooed.

A familiar scent filled her nostrils, and it was no question that Saiyo was home. The scent was of her sister's favorite tea. Karia was murmuring to someone at the far side of the room from her, and from the excessive swearing and gruff tone she knew it was Shizuo. Saiyo sensed another presence, but this one did not speak, which gave away the fact that it was Celty.

As she stretched her arms, a sharp pain stabbed her ribs and she cringed, curling her arms back in to a position that was safe. The three darted their eyes to her, and Karia was the first at her side. "Hey, sis. Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"You have a lot of injuries to recover from. Shizuo and I are going to take care of you though, so there's nothing to worry about. But there's one thing I have to ask of you."

"What?"

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Kida made the decisions."

"I know and I'll deal with him, but do you know who actually did all of this to you?"

"Oh...his name is Donzo. He's one of the street thugs..."

"Okay, I'll be back. Will you both stay with her?"

"There is no way you're killing this bastard without me," Shizuo protested. "I really don't think Saiyo wants to be alone right now."

"Celty can stay wi-" A smack upside the head let him know Celty wasn't staying either. "Okay, someone has to compromise here," Karia glared at the two. Celty suddenly began typing on her phone. Shizuo and Karia agreed to what she said, so she dialed a number and held it up to Karia's ear. "Hey, its been awhile,"

"Yeah, I know, Celty and I have a favor to ask. Could you come over and stay with Saiyo while we take care of something?"

"Okay, thank you," Karia hung up and handed the phone back to Celty.

Saiyo was dying to know who was coming to _babysit _her.

"Hey, everyone!" Shinra beamed as he crossed through their front door. "Shinra," Saiyo smiled. Of course, they wouldn't trust anyone but him right now. He settled on the mat next to Saiyo's, telling the group they could go on and that he would take care of her.

"Call me if you need anything," Karia smiled at her sister, then patting her on the head before she and the others left.

It only took five seconds of silence until Shinra couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay, what is going on, I must know."

"You know what happened to me, I'm guessing."

"Of course, I just want to know what those three are so fired up about."

"There was one specific thug that was in charge of me the whole time, he was the one who...did all of this to me. They are going to find him."

"I almost feel sorry for that guy, but then, I really don't."

Saiyo nodded, disturbing memories infiltrating her mind again. Luckily, her phone rang to disrupt them. She gasped, wondering what _he_ wanted. "Why are you calling me?"

"I heard you were rescued, I'm so glad. I know I'll never be able to apologized enough."

"Keiji, there is a certain point in which you should question your orders instead of blindly following them." She said, hanging up before he got the chance to respond. "May I ask who that was?"

"One of the Yellow Scarves that threw me in a van."

"Well, tell Celty about him, he could be wiped off the planet in three seconds flat."

"He isn't that bad, honestly. He's a good guy, just with the wrong crowd."

"Sounds like you."

Saiyo shrugged, looking back at her phone and wondering if she should call Keiji back. Just then, she got her answer; he sent her a text saying, 'I wanted to talk not only to apologize, but to warn you.'

She considered it might just be another trap, but she also had the gut feeling this could be penance for kidnapping her. 'I assume you know where my apartment is, come on up,' she replied.

In an incomprehensibly short amount of time, there was a soft rap on the door and Shinra tensed. "I know who it is, you can let them in."

"Can you trust them?"

"I think so."

Shinra wearily opened the door just a crack to see a towering, muscular brunette.

"Uhm..."

"Come in, Keiji."

"Wait, Keiji? The kidnapper, Keiji? I don't think so, you can just get out right now," Shinra shouted, pointing to the door. "He just wants to talk, it's okay."

"I know you can't trust me right now, I don't blame you, but I just want to convey my sincerest apologies and tell you that I'm not up to anything by coming here."

"Okay. Well, what did you want to warn me about?"

"You look horrible, I can't believe they did this to you, I'm so sorry, If I had known..."

"I know you didn't know, but what did you want to warn me about?"

Keiji sighed, taking a seat near Saiyo. "Some people aren't very happy that you got away and they might try to capture you again. A lot of us who got to know you, and even some blue squares that listened to me, decided to become sort of double agents. Still in our gangs, but with our true purpose to protect you."

"That's so dangerous, you'll be killed if you're discovered!"

"It's worth it. Magoichi and I came up with the idea, and a few other members from each gang decided to join us."

"Thank you for doing that for me..."

"Seeing you like this makes me even more determined." Keiji looked at the floor, ashamed of himself. Saiyo put a hand on the side of his face, tilting his head up. "You may have put me in danger then, but you're risking your life for me now, so don't feel bad anymore. I'll heal, Keiji."

He looked into her and, despite the bandages and scars, her beauty and kindness shown through and at that instant Keiji desired nothing more in the world than to save this girl. He put a hand on hers while she still cradled his jaw. "I will make sure nothing like this happens to you again."

"Okay, thank you..."

"You might wanna get out of here before some people who want to kill you get back," Shinra interrupted.

"No, no, stay. I want us to explain it to them together," Saiyo said, giving a soft smile and a nod to Shinra. "Okay, but don't look at me if they kill him."

"Don't kill me PLEASE! THEY WERE JUST ORDERS!"

"I heard you weren't too upset about it, you piece of shit, you raped my sister!" Karia screamed in Donzo's face as he cowered in a corner between a dumpster and ally wall. Shizuo lifted a sturdy lead pipe over his head, then pausing. "Maybe this bastard deserves to be killed with our bare hands," he suggested. "Nah, this'll hurt more," Karia said, wielding a sleek knife. Celty had removed her helmet so that the black smoke emanated from her neck.

"Maybe I got a little carried away, but it wasn't that bad!"

"She can hardly move! I don't give a shit if you got carried away, that's no excuse for what you did!"

"You don't deserve to breathe," Shizuo growled, clutching Donzo's throat and squeezing gradually tighter until he began gasping.

Keiji, Shinra, and Saiyo anxiously awaited the other's arrival, not sure how they would react to all this. You could hear a pin drop in that room; not one of them dared to talk, they wanted to hear them coming up the stairs. Keiji got up to use the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't be in their vision when they came in.

When the moment finally arrived, Shinra sprung up to greet them. The three seemed just as angry as they were when they left. "A couple of cops drove by, we had to scram before we could kill the bastard," Karia sighed, sitting down on a mat next to her sister. "It's okay, nee-chan."

"No it isn't. Everyone involved should suffer." Shizuo spat, just as Keiji inched into view. "What the hell is he doing here?" Karia stood and looked directly at Shinra. "You allowed this? For him to even be around her?"

"Just hear them out," he said. Celty crossed her arms and, though she didn't have eyes, managed to glare at Shinra with the wrath of a thousand daggers. "Karia, he and some others from both the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves have decided to become double agents of sorts. To protect me and keep tabs on what each gang is up to."

"Gee this doesn't sound like a trap at all."

"I thought of that, but I'm going with my gut. When has it been wrong?"

"You've trusted Izaya before." Shizuo mentioned.

"That hasn't really backfired on me yet."

"Actually...he was the one that led Kida to you. I thought you knew that."

"No but we should have. That bastard," Karia clenched her fists and her jaw. "We can kick the shit out of him too."

"I'd rather his punishment fit his crime. Beating him up wouldn't be enough." Saiyo said. Shizuo flashed a smirk at her.

Keiji's phone began ringing and it was his partner in the gang, magoichi, calling. She told him the Yellow Squares were having a meeting and that he needed to get to the base right away.

Shinra and Celty took off shortly after Keiji, leaving Saiyo, Karia, and Shizuo in the apartment. "I ain't leaving, so don't throw a fit for nothing," Shizuo told karia as she opened her mouth to speak, most likely to kick him out. "Fine. You can go get us some food then."

Kida sat on his platform overlooking all of his minions. "Our revenge won't be fulfilled until someone precious to those blue squares feels the torment my Rin felt. Saiyo got away from us once, but it won't happen again. I wouldn't put some irresponsible idiot in charge again. So, I intend on sending someone I know I can trust. Someone who didn't or wouldn't have any compassion for this girl despite the fact that she worked for us."

Everyone looked around at each other, wondering who it would be. "I think Motonari will get the job done."

Kida waved his hand and Mori Motonari came forth, wearing predominantly green with only hints of yellow. "Don't screw me over." Kida instructed. Before he walked off to carry out the task, Kida pulled him back, leaning in close and lowering his voice. "If you need to take care of her sister, or anyone else for that matter, do it." Motonari nodded and swiftly bounded out of the headquarters. Keiji narrowed his eyebrows, wishing he knew what Kida just told Mori; it could be dangerous. Nudging Magoichi, Keiji started making his way through the crowd to the exit of the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Karia walked down the street, not really having a destination. She had gotten bored of sitting around the apartment and so she had left telling Saiyo and Shizuo that she'd be back later, probably with dinner. She had black jeans and red jacket on with black combat boots that contained her knives of course; she never went anywhere without them. She decided to walk into the manga store for lack of anything better to do. She scanned the shelves looking for something interesting when she walked into someone. "Watch where you- Oh, Karia.."

"M-Masamune?" She stuttered. "I didn't expect to see you in a place like this."

"Yukimura asked me to pick up a manga for him, it's nice to see you again," he said holding up the _Naruto _manga. "Yea, it's nice to see you too." Masamune pulled out his phone to check the time. "Hey, it's like 12:30, you wanna grab something to eat?" Before she could reply her stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes," Masamune said laughing. "Yea sure," Karia said awkwardly. Masamune walked up to the counter to pay for Yukimura's comic. "Where'd do you wanna go? My treat," Masamune asked. Karia frowned in thought for a moment. "Why don't you pick..."

The two settled on barbeque, taking their seats in front of the smoky grill. "So..." Karia fumbled with the utensils in front of her. "So?" Masamune replied, contributing no progress to the conversation. "How's...gang stuff?"

"I think your gang stuff is more interesting than my gang stuff at the moment."

"True, but still, how are things?"

"It's cool. We're all still trying to figure out why the Yellow Scarves went after Saiyo instead of someone actually in the gang."

"Hm. I've been wondering that myself."

"Doo, do dooo do do..." Saiyo looked around her apartment as she created a random melody, then letting her eyes rest on Shizuo, who was looking at her with amusement. She ceased her 'doo dooing' and blushed, looking away. Thankfully, her phone rang to break the awkward silence. "Hello?"

"How's the recovery coming?" Izaya asked from the other line.

"Not too bad, actually. I guess that creep wasn't as hard on me as some others would have been."

"Being compassionate again, hm?"

"No, I'm just saying it isn't as bad as it could've been."

"Right. Well, are you well enough to go out?"

"Hell no," Shizuo interjected. "You aren't going anywhere with that bastard."

"I guess I'm not. Some other time."

"Fine, I see how it is, by then," he chuckled before hanging up.

"I can't believe you still talk to that piece of-"

"Hey, how about we check on karia? She should be bringing us food!"

"Don't change the sub-"

"Seriously, where's my phone, I put it here somewhere..."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"I wasn't interrupting, was I?"

"Oh, it's Saiyo," karia flipped open her phone and held it up to her ear. "We're hungry, Nee-san!"

"You sound like you're five years old, don't use that voice!" She laughed.

"That's the point, bring us food!"

Karia laughed again and set down her phone.

"She's pretty cheery for someone who just got beaten and raped."

"How about you shut up?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just sayin!"

"Well, my sister can make a bad time seem good, no matter what."

"Nice quality."

"Mhmm. We should probably get this to-go and take them some."

They packed up the containers and began trekking them back to Karia's apartment. When they walked in, Saiyo looked puzzled and Shizuo looked weary. "I found him and he followed me home."

"We're not keeping him are we? I don't think we have enough alcohol."

"I don't drink! That much..."

"Riiiight..." Karia teased.

Though Shizuo sat slightly removed from everyone, yet still fairly close to Saiyo, the four had a nice dinner full of laughter and the occasional shouts. Masamune and Karia continued to get to know each other, while Saiyo got along with almost everyone, and Shizuo grew more protective with every person she met.

"You should probably head out, the streets get dangerous at night."

"Because of people like me."

"Maybe there's people more dangerous than you."

"I doubt it."

Masamune leaned against the frame of the front door, smirking. "That attitude will get you in trouble."

"I could tell you the same thing."

"Oh please, like I could get hurt."

"In all seriousness, maybe Saiyo isn't the only one who needs a bodyguard."

"Hey, she's injured and Shizuo wants to look after her, he isn't a bodyguard. And, I don't need anyone protecting me, buddy."

"What if I want to?  
"You could conveniently fight alongside me, but you are in no way my bodyguard."

"Sounds good to me. See you next time shit hits the fan."

"Not before?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What do you think I'm trying to say?" Karia shifted her weight to the other hip.

"I think you're asking me out."

"I think you're the one who's supposed to do that."

"I think it shouldn't matter which one of us do it."

"I think you're just being a wuss."

"I think I'll just ask you out then!"

"Do it then!"

Karia leaned over, getting in his face with her smart ass expression. Masamune tugged on her jacket, pulling her into him and connecting their lips. Karia's hand found its way to his neck and they slowly detached. "I said ask me out, not kiss me."

"Are you even mad?"

Karia chuckled, shaking her head "No i'm not mad, but... you still haven't asked me out," Karia asked, still being a smart ass.

"Well, how about I take you out tomorrow night then?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I like your tone."

Masamune snickered, about to reply with a snarky comment when Shizuo walked up behind Karia. "Would you two get this over with already?"

Karia rolled her eyes, reaching for his shirt collar. "My turn," she leaned in to peck him once more before shutting him out.

Masamune paused before he took a step, shaking his head and laughing. "What a woman..."

The door opened again and Karia stuck her head out. "Hey, wait! You never said where?"

"It's a surprise. But, don't worry, I only take girls like you to nice places."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Surprise."

"Oh fine. And for your information, there _is _no girl like me."

"I can agree with that."

"Will you just shut up!?" Shizuo pulled Karia inside and shut the door.

Saiyo beamed at her sister, trying to hold back the urge to giggle. "Oh hush!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it..."

The next evening, after a day of obsessing over it, Karia was ready to prepare for her date. "Saiyo, I need your help, mkay?"

"Of course you do!" Saiyo stood, which she could do on her own now, and joined her sister in the bathroom. "Make me look presentable."

"You always look presentable. We just need to make you look a little more special than usual. But not too fancy, you don't want to seem desperate right?"

"Yeah, can we not?"

Saiyo stood on her toes, brushing Karia's hair down from her scalp. "It's so short now, there isn't much I can do. But I've got some tricks up my sleeve."

Shizuo looked into the bathroom, where Saiyo was still on the tips of her toes trying to reach the top of her sister's head and had now stuck her tongue out as she worked. He smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, yes, just trust me!"

"I've never used one of these before!"

"Of course _you_ haven't."

"I just have to take a piece of hair and wrap it around."

"It's gonna kill me!"

"It's just a curling iron!"

"It's a murder weapon!"

"Yes, because I'm trying to kill you."

"You never know."

"Would you calm down?!"

"Would you be calm!?"

Saiyo huffed, tongue still out, as she continued curling Karia's blazing red hair. After she was done with that part, she told Karia to get dressed. "What's wrong with this?" she asked, looking down at her jeans and tank top. "Definitely not, come on." She said, walking towards the front door. "Where are we going?"

"To someone who has plenty of clothes that fit you, but she doesn't wear them."

"Uhhhh..."

"I think I know." Shizuo said, following Saiyo closely.

"Long time no see, guys," Shinra boasted as he answered the door. "We need to invade Celty's closet."

"Erm, okay."

"Look at these dresses! I can't believe she's never worn these!"

"No."

"I wasn't going to put you in a dress."

"Good."

Saiyo sorted through the many hangers, looking for something Karia would approve of. "Okay, it's kind of windy sooo...this, and..." she laid one item over her arm, then reaching for another. "Your boots will work with the outfit I'm picking out!"

"Good!"

After they returned home, Karia changed into the outfit, eyeing herself in the mirror. Saiyo picked black leggings to start, only because they could be either casual or dressy, a burgundy blouse that had an opaque tank top underneath with a sheer fabric falling over it, gathering at the waist. She got to wear, not her combat boots, but another pair she owned that were a dark tan with several straps wrapping around them.

"Now we have to finish your hair."

"Finish?"

"I'm not letting you leave like that."

By the time Karia was finally ready, her eyes were dusted with light neutral tone eyeshadow and her lips covered in a simple gloss. Her hair was curled in small corkscrews with her bangs still falling in their usual place.

Masamune arrived just in time to pick her up, wearing a blue button up and jeans. "Thanks, Saiyo," Karia whispered as the two walked out.

"You didn't do a single thing yourself did you?"

"I'd look like a clown if I did."

"I like you with makeup, But I like you without it a little more."

"Does that mean I can take it off?"

"That's not the only thing you can take off."

_Smack _

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"We'll have to do a little bit of walking, but I don't think that's too bad."

"Well, where is it?!"

"We're going to a temple that survived the bombings in World War two and the Kanto Earthquake. Not to mention, it's one of the only temples around here."

"I've never actually been to a temple before. Saiyo and I have mostly been on our own in Ikebukuro, so we haven't been able to do anything like that or travel."

"That's a shame."

"It is, isn't it...so is this temple as pretty as ones in other prefectures?"

"Oh yeah, it was built before the twentieth century, it's awesome."

"How come you know so much about this place?"

"Just childhood stuff, I used to come here a lot."

They walked in silence for a while until Karia looked over at his face. "You know, that eyepatch suits you."

"I thought so too, so maybe I should thank you for the excruciating pain and torture and surgery you put me through."

"Just rub it in..."

"You'd look cool with one too, I could help you out with that," he said sarcastically, winking to get a rise out of her.

"You'd be dead before you got that close to my eye with a knife."

"Who said it had to be a knife?" He chuckled. To his surprise, Karia laughed with him.

Masamune got an idea once they stopped talking again, but not sure if it was too risky or not. He wondered what Kojuro would say, then realized he would've told him not to go on this date at all. Then he thought about what Yukimura would say. "Follow the fire in your heart!"

_Yeah, shouldn't have even considered that._

He looked down at Karia's left hand, hesitantly reaching for it. When she felt him touching her, she pulled back slightly, then looked down and saw what he was trying to do. "Oh, sorry," she said, reaching towards him and lacing their fingers. He noticed the scar across her knuckles and gently traced it with his thumb. "Where'd you get this one?" he asked. Karia looked down at the scar herself. "That was when me and Saiyo were with the yellow scarves; the night I first fought you. It was given to me by a guy with light brown hair and green face paint, Sasuke I think his name was. He also gave me the one on my cheek and these," Karia said indicating the five long scars going down the length of her arm. Masamune whistled, "Damn, Sarutobi did a number on you that night."

"I've had worse," Karia said nonchalantly. Masamune laughed earning him a glare from the red head. "What?!" she demanded. "You're definitely not like other women."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Most girls I know wouldn't brush off injuries so easily. Most would complain about how ugly the scar is or whine about how much it hurt or something like that."

"Do you think they're ugly?" Karia asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean I wouldn't say scars look good on anyone but they don't make you look bad or anything," Masamune mumbled trying to not say anything stupid.

"I wouldn't go as far to say they're beautiful, but they speak for you and give you character. They tell everyone you've been through hell and come back stronger without saying a word."

"Who knew you could be so deep." he teased.

"Oh shut up."

"No that was really cool, honest."

Karia flashed a smile and looked up at the sky.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm a little stuck on something and I'd like you imput. From what you know so far which pair do you like better SaiyoXKeiji or SaiyoXShizuo? Review and let me know


End file.
